Memories, Memoirs
by xxBurningxx
Summary: Had they known they'd end up falling for each other in the long-run, perhaps they wouldn't have been so eager to compete in the first place.


**Story Note: Gameverse - Red does not exist in this story. This chapter: Takes place many years before the actual game. Blue is probably around 5, Green being 6. Part 1: Blue's POV, 1st Person. Part 2: Green's POV, from his journal. ConflictingShipping/OldRivalShipping will be present in later chapters; don't like, don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, because if I did, this would be canon.  
**

* * *

**Memories, Memoirs  
Chapter 1: Encounter  
by.** _xxBurningxx_

* * *

Mommy told me that we'd be moving to Pallet Town today. Finally! I was beginning to grow impatient of waiting and waiting, with only packed boxes and Mommy's Meowth to entertain me. To pass the time, I would build forts out of the boxes that were light enough for me to move, and Walker (the Meowth) would lazily watch me with a apathetic expression. He's no fun at all! I asked Mommy one time if all Pokemon were as boring as Walker, and she only smiled and told me that I'd know the answer one day. It wasn't a very satisfying answer, but I couldn't get anything else out of her.

The moment we arrived, with our single moving van because we didn't have exactly a lot of stuff, I was literally bouncing on my feet out of anticipation of exploring the new town. I knew it wouldn't be very big, because Mommy told me so beforehand, but I was still excited nonetheless. She didn't make me help move things into the house, mainly because I wasn't strong enough to carry any of the boxes. But yet, at the same time, she refused to let me see the inside of the house because it she said it was supposed to be a "surprise".

Instead, for about fifteen minutes, I sat in the grass in front of the house, admiring the quiet peacefulness and soft breeze. I knew from that moment, the moment I looked around the earthy expanse of land, that I was in love with Pallet Town. I was happy to call it 'home' before we even settled in, and I suppose that has to count for something.

After rolling around a little bit, bored, I couldn't handle it anymore. The youth in me begged to explore, and after harassing my mother, she finally relented. She warned me of the tall grass by the north part of town, and to never stray close to it because it was dangerous and full of hostile Pokemon. Perhaps, if I were older, I would have ignored her request, but at the age I was, the only thing I could really do was accept her words with care. I walked around, barefoot, because I enjoyed the way the cool grass felt between my toes. I ran around our house, inspecting ever inch of it with scrutiny until I was sure that I was content with it.

The next thing I stumbled upon was a house almost identical to ours, across the dirt-made street. I wanted to just barge right in to see who we'd be living next to, but I knew that it was impolite, so I restrained my desires and merely observed it from the outside. Nothing too special, and by that, nothing I hadn't already seen at our own new home. Just as I was about to turn around and leave, another girl with long reddish-brown stepped outside with a bright smile on her face, and greeted me. She looked a lot older than me, and I had to crane my neck up to see her.

We exchanged a few words, and I learned that her name was Daisy and that she was eleven years old. She seemed nice, and told me that she hoped we could be friends. This experience only added to my expectations of Pallet Town being a wonderful place. I walked around for a little while longer until I discovered the Pokemon Lab.

It was a long building, and it loomed over me like it was just waiting to swallow me up. The only thing I could do was stare up at it in awe. The mere aura coming off the building was enough to inform me that it was one of importance. Once again, I felt the need to walk right in, but kept myself from doing so. I read the sign outside with a little difficulty, but finally my young mind figured out: Oak Pokemon Research Lab. I "Oooh"-ed and stared at the building with a new burning intense curiosity. It took all the will I had to simply not run inside. After a few more moments of this, I finally dragged my feet away to explore the rest of the town.

There weren't exactly a lot of citizens outside, seeing the size of the town, but the few that were wondering about, I introduced myself to. Everyone was nice to me, and I pretty much got the same response from all of them: "Nice to meet you! I'm sure you and your family will love it out here in the peaceful country."

I picked some flowers when no one was looking, thinking that I'd take them to my mom when I returned home. They were red lilies, I think. It didn't really matter; I knew she'd love them just because it was me who'd got them for her.

Finally, the only place I hadn't really examined was the clearing of water at the far side of town. Even from the distance, I could tell that it was the ocean because of the way the water never seemed to end. As I approached it, I noticed another kid, sitting down at the edge, aimlessly kicking the water with his barefooted feet. I ran up, immediately excited to see someone who wasn't twice my height and age.

"Hi!" I said, eagerly, standing next to him. He had light, spiky brown hair that shivered in the low breeze, accompanied with purple cargo-like pants, and a black polo shirt of sorts. The pendant hanging around his neck glistened in the early-morning sun, and I couldn't help but admire his "cool" demeanor.

He looked up at me a with a bored expression that immediately make me think of Walker. Blinking a few times, he looked me over in a quick inspection, and then returned to kicking the water and looking off in the distance. I couldn't quite settle with that, so I waved my hand obnoxiously in front of his face and said, "Hey! Are you gonna say anything?"

He froze and stopped his actions against the cool water, and glanced up at me again. "No. Go away. You're bothering me."

"Ha! You said something!" I said smugly, crossing my arms and sticking out my tongue at him. He looked annoyed, but continued ignoring me after that, as if he realized his mistake and was too stubborn to make the same one again. So, I continued my antics; poking him, lazily pushing him, ruffling his hair, until finally he apparently snapped.

"Hey, why don't you go bug someone who actually cares? Leave me alone, you annoying kid!"

I plopped down next to him and only giggled, glad to have finally gotten something out of him. His words were a bit harsh, but I didn't take it too seriously, because as far as I could tell, he didn't really mean it. Or maybe he did. Either way, I didn't really care. I replied playfully, "That's not very nice, Meanie! What's your name?"

"I don't feel that it's necessary I give you that information. I only tell cool people my name, not ugly Mankeys," he said, lifting his nose up in the air with a tinge of cockiness. I have to admit, that bit about Mankeys kinda got to me. I was actually sort of mad, and it was the first time I'd ever been upset with someone besides my own mother. It was an interesting emotion, and I could feel a hint a adrenaline coursing through my body.

"Fine, well mine's Green! At least I'm nice, unlike some stupid meanies!" I told him, sharply. Never had I used the word 'stupid' before, because my mother had taught me that it was impolite and rude. I'm not really sure what came over me. I guess something about being insulted made me want to strike back, to some extent at least. I'm not sure if my words really even reached him, and looking back at it, I don't think they did because come on. That was a pretty bad "insult".

"Hmmph. Pesky girl."

After that, a few moments of silence passed, until finally he mumbled something and got up to leave. The moment he was up, I realized that he had said 'Green Oak' which could only be his name. Content with this, I didn't bother stopping him. I was intrigued. In my old town, all of the kids my age were happy and cheerful, and never had I met someone so nonchalant and gloomy as him. Not to mention mean. Even after he had left my presence, I still felt a little bit of sting from being called a Mankey. From what I'd heard from my mother, Mankeys were foul Pokemon that only bullies liked. Soon after that, I made the connection of 'Green Oak' to the large building I'd seen earlier. I wondered if there was a connection between the two, and that if there was, what it was.

After that day, I decided to make it a point to find out more about this Green Oak.

* * *

May 15th

Dear Journal,

Today was slow, like it is almost every day here in the quiet Pallet Town. I spent most of the morning, from sun-up, sitting by the water of Route 21, merely enjoying the environment. Even though that's what I do practically every day. The only thing exciting (if you could even call it that) that happened was that I think I finally got to meet the long-awaited neighbor. Even that was a disappointment. Remember when I wrote a while back about how happy I was when Gramps told me that there'd be a new family moving in sometime soon?

I think that was about three months ago. Gramps told me that they had a kid my age, but he didn't bother to tell me that she was a stinkin' girl! After all this time, I thought I'd finally have someone to prove my awesomeness to. I don't even know if this girl is worth it. Ahh, what am I saying? Of course I'm going to show her how much better I am. What'd she say her name was? Green, I think. What a stupid name. My _name _is even better than her's. Hah!

...

Huff. I just can't get over it! I waited so stinkin' long for an opponent and I get this. She wouldn't quit bothering me today, and I can already tell that she's gonna be more of a nuisance than anything. She even dresses stupid. That hat just looked so ugly and didn't match her outfit at all. Ugh! How can I even possibly try to compete with someone like her? It's like being matched up to a Caterpie! Dear Arceus I think I'm gonna hurl.

Pesky girl. Yeah...I think that's what I'll call her. Besides.

That's all she is.

* * *

**A/N: Hi!~ First thing: thanks for reading! I hope that you will join me in the "journey" in writing this story. I hope that this will actually end up being a completed multi-chapter story, and not something I end up abandoning. I acutally really enjoyed writing this, and I can't wait to get to the parts where they're older, and I can throw in some romance~**

**Let me ask you guys this: Should I skip ahead in time for Chapter 2, or make it immediately after this one? If I skip forward, I'll probably have it take place when the two are around 7-ish, so. I'm leaning towards skipping forwards, but I'll leave it up to you guys. Also: Apologies. I'm quite aware that for 5-year-olds, their stream of thoughts are _quite _advanced. Lets just say...Blue and Green were really smart kids~  
**

**And: Concerning names? Dammit. I originally had this where I was calling Blue 'Leaf' and Green 'Blue'. I ended up changing it though. You guys are lucky, ahaha.****  
**

**This format will stay, just to let you know. The first part will always be in Leaf's POV, 1st Person, and the second part in Journal-format from Blue's POV. I like it this way, and I want to try something different.  
**

**Thank you for your time and reading. I'm going to end this, because this A/N is long enough as it is.  
**

**Sincerely,  
Burning  
**


End file.
